¿Cómo en los Cuentos de Hadas?
by GMaoBermudez
Summary: Un divertido y romántico fanfic One-shot del anime de Watashi ni Tenshi ga Maiorita! (basado en el manga original de Nanatsu Mukunoki) protagonizado por la bella Mya-nee (Miyako Hoshino) su fan y acosadora de toda: Koko Matsumoto.


Fanfic One-shot: ¿Como en los Cuentos de Hadas?  
Escrito por Mao Bermúdez (Colombia)  
Manga Original: Nanatsu Mukunoki (Revista Yuri Hime Comic: Editorial Ichijinsha)  
Versión Anime: Kadokawa Shoten (KADOKAWA)/Doga Kobo/Comité Wataten

Era un viernes soleado y tranquilo, Miyako se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente bajo un manzano disfrazada de la criada doméstica de uno de sus animes favoritos, pues se encontraba algo cansada luego de jugar sola al cosplay, recoger manzanas para preparar postres y pasar toda la noche diseñando prendas para Hana y sus amigas, en resumen fue una larga y ardua jornada laboral. Hasta que de pronto, llega una sombra tapándole el sol a Miyako y resulta que esa sombra era de nadie más y nadie menos que Koko Matsumoto, su más grande admiradora desde el 2do año de bachillerato y también su más grande acosadora de casi toda una vida. También venía disfrazada del mismo cosplay que su más grande ídolo y cuando se acercó a ver más de cerca del rostro de Miyako, se puso a admirar y contemplar su belleza.

Al ver el rostro de Miyako, Matsumoto pegó un suspiro y dijo: -Que hermosa se ve Miyako cuando duerme..., como me dan hasta ganas de darle un besito para despertarla de su sueño, como en los cuentos de hadas... -luego de tanto visualizar, dijo: - ¡Al carajo, voy a besarla y ya! -

Después, Matsumoto acercó sus labios a Miyako y le dio un beso muy profundo hasta hacer que abra los ojos y al ver a Matsumoto besándola en los labios, despertó asustada y se la quitó de encima con un movimiento brusco.

¡Oye!, ¿pero qué diantres te pasa, Matsumoto? -Preguntó Miyako con rabia y sintiendo asco. - ¿cómo se te ocurre besarme en la boca mientras duermo?, ¡guácala! -  
-Buenos días, mi Bella Durmiente... -Respondió Matsumoto saludando de forma muy mimosa -Te acabé de despertar de tu letargo con el beso del verdadero amor y te diré que fue algo... *suspiro* ...muy, pero muy romántico-

\- ¿Cómo así?, ¿volviste a leer de esos cuentos de hadas? -Preguntó Miyako sorprendida.

-Pues sí- Respondió Matsumoto. -Principalmente la Bella Durmiente y Blanca Nieves, me gustaban muchísimo desde pequeña y desde que te conocí, ansié gran parte de mi vida darte mi primer beso, así como los príncipes de esos cuentos-

\- ¡No me jodas! - Respondió Miyako enardecida. -Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, ¡esto es la vida real! no puedes andar por ahí besando a todo mundo mientras duerme, ni mucho menos a mí, resulta incómodo. Yo sabía que estabas enferma, ¡pero no a una peligrosidad de alto calibre! -

Matsumoto hizo una sonrisa llena de picardía y procedió a responderle a la pelirroja: - ¿Enferma, yo?, y lo dice la chica que está tragada de su angelito, de una niñita, ¿tengo que recordarte que en tu pecho, sientes "nudos raros" por... -susurrando en el oído- ...Hana-chan? -

A lo cual Miyako tapó la boca de Matsumoto y la calló diciendo en susurros: -Shhhhhhh, ¡cállate!, ¿quieres hacerme quedar mal o qué? -

Matsumoto respondió moviendo la cabeza con un "no", después Miyako la soltó, se comenzó a calmar y le procedió a decir: -Mira, te voy a pedir un grande favor, nunca..., de los nuncas..., me vuelvas a besar en la boca, ni nada de esas cosas por el estilo, ¿oíste? Eso fue muy perturbador y a la vez... demasiado incómodo.

Ante esto, Matsumoto respondió: -Pero bien valió la pena, cuando te besé, tus labios eran como de caramelo que me hizo llegar al cielo, hasta hacerme hablar con Dios *suspiro*, este éxtasis fue algo muy hermoso y a la vez... glorioso..., bueno, nos vemos luego Miyako, voy a ir al jardín a recoger a Yuu y no quisiera llegar tarde para ahorita llevarla a su espectáculo de hielo favorito. Besitos, jijiji-

Luego Matsumoto se retiró bailando y cantando la canción "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne tras lograr su cometido que fue uno de sus más grandes objetivos de la vida: besar a Miyako. Todo esto dejó a Miyako totalmente traumada y a la vez consternada diciendo para sí:  
-Sí, en serio esta tipa está mal de la cabeza-

Luego se fue a casa diciendo con mucha molestia: -Este beso me lo puedo quitar cepillándome, pero la escena jamás me la podré quitar de la cabeza,  
¡fue muy espeluznante, brrrrrrr! -

¡Tan-tan!, o sea Fin.


End file.
